1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to liquid absorbing mats and more specifically it relates to an improved absorbent mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous liquid absorbing mats have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,684,562 to Hartkemeyer; 4,798,754 to Tomek; 5,114,774 to Maxim, Jr. and 5,221,568 to Heerten et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.